Geez, these Athena kids!
by DustRiver98
Summary: When Percy pays a visit to the Athena cabin to deliver a message from Chiron to Annabeth, he finds something that proves that Seaweed Brain stays Seaweed Brain and Annabeth stays Annabeth. RE-WRITTEN!


Percy´s POV

I walked across the grass and headed toward the Athena Cabin. I´ve been to it only once, right before Annabeth and I had to embark on the quest into the Labyrinth.  
Annabeth´s siblings didn´t like me, though, so I wasn´t so keen about meeting one of them now –except for Annabeth, of course-, but I had to deliver a message from Chiron, so it was necessary.  
I walked up the stairs which led to the front porch and knocked on the wooden door.

As I was waiting for someone to open the door, the large owl on top of the cabin seemed to stare at me with its huge yellow eyes. It was kinda scary. I quickly averted my eyes and knocked a second time.  
_Come on._ After another five seconds, the door finally opened to reveal Malcolm, Annabeth´s half-brother and second-in-command. _Just my luck_, I thought.  
"What do you want?" he asked, rather harshly. _See? They really don´t like me._

I cleared my throat. "Uh, I want to speak to Annabeth. Is she here?" Malcolm sighed, then rolled grey eyes. "Of course you would want to see her." It didn´t help that Malcolm had been the one who discovered  
me and Annabeth hugging a few years ago, also in the Athena cabin, while we were alone.  
He heaved a big sigh, again, and then opened the door further so I could slip in. "Wait here, I´ll go get her. And don´t do anything stupid while I´m gone, or I´ll kill you." He threw me a glare so intense I totally  
believed his death threat. Those Athena kids really are scary sometimes…

Malcolm brushed past me and went out of the cabin. I let out a breath I didn´t know I was holding and looked around the cabin. It looked just like the last time. Dozens of books in old wooden shelves, desks littered with  
paper and pencils and the beds pushed against the walls, giving the people here enough space for other things. I spotted Annabeth´s bunk in the back of the room and approached it.  
Her bunk was covered with all sorts of things, like Daedalus´s laptop, blueprints, books of Architecture and her knife.

I sat down, but when my butt touched the bunk, I felt something underneath it. I carefully pulled the thing out from under me and regarded it curiously.  
It was a small square, about the size of my palm, with small colorful squares in it. What was it called again? A Rubik's cube or something. Yes, that´s how they were called. I´ve seen them on the TV quite often lately and  
some people at Goode High School walked around with them all the time, trying to solve it.

I didn´t know what was so special about those things. I knew from my mom that in the 80s they were up to date, but obviously they are getting quite popular now, too. But naturally, I was kind of curious.  
So I scooped it up again and carefully turned one row. Then another. After a few twists, the cube looked even more disordered. I sighed, then resumed turning the sides. I was so preoccupied with this annoying little thing that I didn´t hear the door open and footsteps approaching me.

I groaned, frustrated, and lifted my head, just to look in a pair of stormy grey eyes, who had an amused sparkle in it.  
"AH!" I screamed and jumped. Annabeth laughed. "Did you have to scare me like that?" I exclaimed. Annabeth smirked and sat down beside me. "I didn´t do anything. You were so caught up in your attempt to  
try and solve the cube that you didn´t hear me come in. Your fault." She laughed again. "Your expression was priceless!"  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"I was just curious and wanted to try it out myself." I said meekly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"And?" Annabeth asked expectantly.

"Well, I was able to get one row right." I held the cube under her nose and showed her the white row.

"Wow, Percy, I´m so proud of you." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. _What was it with Athena kids rolling their eyes?_

"Well. If you think you can do better, then show me." I thrust the cube into her hands and crossed my arms expectantly. Annabeth just smiled at me, then turned her attention to the cube in her hands.  
She started turning the sides so fast I couldn´t really follow her. After about one minute she gave me the cube back. I inspected it and, really, all the sides had their right color! Blue, red, white, green, yellow and  
orange. _Geez, these Athena kids and their intelligence_.

"Happy now, seaweed brain?" Annabeth questioned. I grumbled and laid the cube back on her back.

"How did you do that? Because, clearly, any normal human would not be able to do that." She sighed and bumped against me with her shoulder.

"You forget seaweed brain, that we are not normal humans and I don´t have seaweed for a brain, so it _is_ possible." She laughed when I glared at her.

"It´s actually quite easy once you get the hang of it. But I suppose you didn´t come here just to test my intelligence?" She mocked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Chiron sent me to tell you he has some news for you. I should come and get you." Annabeth sighed and stood up. "Alright then, Percy. We´ll see each other at dinner, alright?"

"Sure." I replied and stoop up as well. With a smile Annabeth turned and walked out of the cabin. I was just about to leave myself, when I snatched the Rubik´s cube and slipped it into my pocket.  
I´ll show Annabeth that I'm not as dumb as she thinks I am! With a grin on my face I left the Athena cabin and headed to my own.

**Soooo…what do you think? That´s the re-written version. Please review!**


End file.
